G Gundam Character's True Faces
by antemac
Summary: IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! FINISHED AND WAITING FOR SEQUEL. Domon's a chicken, George's afraid of medicene, Chibodee's a vegetarian, and Master Asia eats pocky. What else is new? Slight crossover. R&R! NO FLAMES!
1. Outtakes and Medicine Phobias

George: Mademoiselle Kiyuri does not own ANYTHING in this fanfiction.  
  
Chibodee: Um, why are you doing the disclaimer?  
  
Sai: Haven't you heard? Nobody reviewed Kiyuri's last fic so she's all broken up about being a bad author.  
  
Everyone: *hears loud sobbing from a room*  
  
Domon: Poor kid. . .  
  
Schwarz: Wow, you're showing sympathy Domon, that's an improvement.  
  
Domon: Shaddap. -_- #  
  
Schwarz: *snickers*  
  
Kyoji: Um, shouldn't we be starting?  
  
Sai: You're right, but shouldn't we wait? I mean, it is sis's story.  
  
Chibodee: You're right, but she's gonna take forever in there. I'd be best if we started it now.  
  
George: I suppose.  
  
Schwarz: Ok, as you have read in the summary, this is all outtakes, behind the scene stuff, and maybe even deleted scenes as if we were actually real actors/actresses instead of cartoons with voice actors, got it?  
  
Kyoji: Right, oh, and I have a stunt double, Schwarz.  
  
Outtakes  
  
Beginning of Any Early Episode  
  
Take 1  
  
Stalker: *Asleep and mumbling* Now everyone, blah, blah, blah, However, yadda, yadda, yadda, because today's opponent is, etc, etc, etc, LET'S GET THINGS STARTED! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET, READY GOOOOOO!!!  
  
Chibodee *offstage*: *throws crumpled paper*  
  
Stalker: What? Oh, are we ready to begin?  
  
Director: CUT!!  
  
Stalker: oh. . .  
  
Take Two  
  
Stalker: (blah, blah, blah) Let's get things- oh crap, the jacket ripped.  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
Take Three  
  
Stalker: *just sitting there without a jacket*  
  
Director: Where's your jacket?  
  
Stalker: Shirley's sewing it.  
  
Director:*confused* then why's the camera rolling? *looks over to camera*  
  
Sai: Oh *beeeep*, we've been spotted, RUN! *Sai and Domon run off*  
  
Director: *sighs* cut.  
  
Take Four  
  
(episode 11 intro)  
  
Stalker: (something about mummies) BUT THAT'S JUST PLAIN- OOOOOWW!! OH MOTHER *BBBEEEEEEEPP* (he hit his head on the camera)  
  
Director: *holds up sign that says 'CUT!'*  
  
Take Five  
  
Stalker: *does everything perfectly*  
  
Director: Beautiful! That's a rap! Now let's go edit that-  
  
Stalker: What are you talking about? That was a rehearsal so we wouldn't screw up again!  
  
Director: o.e (twitching) w-why m-m-me?  
  
******  
  
In the Middle of Episode 40 (I don't remember exact wording)  
  
Take One  
  
Karato: Domon, what are you doing, talking with the enemy?  
  
Sai: Well excuse me! (makes face) Hey, wait, I don't remember seeing that beautiful lady before. Where's Sis?  
  
Domon: Hmph, I don't need her anymore.  
  
Schwarz: *comes out on that water thing* Oh please, Domon, y- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (loses balance and falls into water) Oh *bbeeeep* this water's cold!  
  
Everyone else: *laughing*  
  
Schwarz: This ain't funny! Wait a minute, 'ain't?' Oh *beep* Chibodee's rubbing off on me!  
  
Director: *still laughing* Cut! ^O^  
  
Schwarz: *climbs out muttering curses*  
  
Kyoji: *pats Schwarz's back* that's why you're the stunt double, bud!  
  
Schwarz: *mutters more*  
  
Take Two  
  
Director: And, ACTION!  
  
Schwarz: *does that water thing* Wait! I'm not ready yet! *squeezing water out of his jacket*  
  
Director: Thank you patience classes. . . CUT!  
  
Take Three  
  
Director: Action!  
  
Schwarz: *water spout thingy comes out too fast and launches him into the air* OH (insert long string of curses here)  
  
Director: Cut! And get somebody to fix that thing!  
  
Take Four  
  
Schwarz: I wonder what makes all that water shoot upward like that.  
  
???: blastiose  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Take Five  
  
Domon: *punching and stuff*  
  
Shuffle Alliance: *talk about how awesomely skilled Schwarz is*  
  
(Schwarz: Yeah, I'm so cool.)  
  
Karato: Domon, what are you doing, talking with the enemy?  
  
Sai: Well excuse me! (makes face) Hey, wait, I don't remember seeing that beautiful lady before. Where's Sis?  
  
Domon: Hmph, I don't need her anymore.  
  
Schwarz: *comes out on that water thing* Oh please, Domon, you're so arrogant! (skipping lecture) And I'd like to introduce you to my new assistant!  
  
Rain: *turns around*  
  
Domon: What the? Rain! Explain this!  
  
Director: Very good. Let's edit. And stuff.  
  
Rain: What's with him?  
  
???: I didn't do it!  
  
Domon: Ho boy, what now?  
  
Michelo: *whistles innocently*  
  
Everyone else: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Michelo: Um, bye! *runs away*  
  
Newly formed angry mob: *chases* (after beating up Michelo. . .) That felt good.  
  
Rain: I'll go check on the director. . . Hmm, he was drugged, or something. I'll go take him to the medical place thingy.  
  
Chibodee: Hey, where's Schwarz?  
  
Everyone: *hears loud splash, then Kyoji*  
  
Kyoji: ACK!! This *beep*ing water's *beep*ing cold!!!!  
  
Schwarz: *to Kyoji* Well, you deserved it. *walks back to where SA is* What?  
  
SA: Um, nothing.  
  
Now Time for Behind the Scenes. . .  
  
Break time, then short little bloopers.  
  
WARNING! CHARACTERS EXTREMLY OUT OF CHARACTER!  
  
Argo: *yawns and stretches* Rain finished? We really need to get started.  
  
George: Nah, Rain can't figure out what he's drugged with. So, no duh she doesn't know what medicine to use. Medicine, yuck, that stuff tastes nasty. (Yes, George said this)  
  
Schwarz: It isn't that bad.  
  
George: YES IT IS!! You don't know what it's like! *starts rocking back and forth twitching*  
  
Chibodee: Oh, not again. For goodness sake, George, you have to get over these things!  
  
George: *still twitching*  
  
Argo: He's hopeless.  
  
Sai: *walks in* Hey, I'm gonna get some lunch, any suggestions?  
  
George: F-f-f-frenchy fries.  
  
Sai: O.o Uh, right.  
  
Chibodee: I thought he didn't like any form of potatoes.  
  
Argo: He's delusional, but speaking of french-fries, I could really go for some fast food burgers right about now.  
  
Sai: Okay, then! *takes out notepad and pen* Which place?  
  
George (back to normal): Um, don't you think you're a little young to get lunch by yourself? I mean, your only 11, (sorry Sai fans) just because you play a 17 year-old doesn't mean you are one.  
  
Sai: Oh, come on, I can get some lousy burgers by myself! So, what restaurant?  
  
Schwarz: In'n'out!  
  
Argo: Carl's Jr.!  
  
George: Wendy's!  
  
Allenby (who's been silent until now): McDonald's!  
  
Chibodee: No thank you, I think I'm going down to the salad bar.  
  
Sai: I sort of wanted Burger King.  
  
Argo: We're going to have to ask the others to see what they want before we can decide.  
  
Schwarz: *while the all are walking* Wendy's? Who eats that crap? (Actually, Wendy's is pretty good.)  
  
George: Hey, it's better than Carl's Jr.!  
  
Argo: What are you talking about!? The Six Dollar Burger rocks!  
  
Domon: *walks bye* Actually, I'm quite fond of White Castle, those teeny weeny burgers are so cute!  
  
Sai: Rrrriiiiggghhhtt. Um, ok then. . .*writes on notepad* Oh, hey, Rain!  
  
Rain: *looking in medicine cabinate* What's up, Sai?  
  
George: *starts twitching at the sight of medicine*  
  
Argo: Oh, crap.  
  
Schwarz: We have to get him out of here!  
  
Argo: Right!  
  
Schwarz and Argo: *drag George away*  
  
Sai: *blushing* well, I, uh.  
  
Allenby: We're going to get burgers, but we don't know what place. Any opinions?  
  
Rain: Oh, definitely Jack in the Box. That place is the best! I even have that Jack antennae thing, oh, and the Jack bobble head. . .  
  
Sai: Right, right *scribbles* Uh, Rain?  
  
Rain: . . . .Jack dolls, Jack partie favors, Jack action figures. . .  
  
Sai: RAIN!  
  
Rain: Jack- What? Oh. . . sorry.  
  
Sai: S'kay, you haven't seen Kyoji around, have you?  
  
Rain: Kyoji? Oh, yeah, he's here. You see, he caught a bad cold after Schwarz threw him into the water.  
  
Schwarz (from wherever distant place he's at): (pick either comment) Yeah? Well he deserved it! / I told you that water was cold!  
  
Kyoji: *sneezes*  
  
Schwarz: (says that German word for 'bless you'; I can't spell it.)!  
  
Sai: So, Kyoji, what do you want?  
  
Kyoji: I'm not hungry.  
  
Sai: *checks notepad and sighs* I guess we're eating in the cafeteria again.  
  
Allenby: Oh, well.  
  
(Later)  
  
Schwarz: Oh, no. . .  
  
George: (like I typed above, it's later, he stopped twitching) What is it?  
  
Schwarz: Look at the way the arranged the seating this time. I have to sit at this table. "People who play parts when they are incredibly strong fighters who get to make fun of everyone else."  
  
Argo: Yeah so?  
  
Schwarz: You wanna know what table I sat at yesterday? It was "People who ever played parts as a person that was masked in one point in time." In other words. I had to eat with Genkai and Asia.  
  
George: And?  
  
Schwarz: Hey! You try eating with the elderly! I mean, Genkai wasn't so bad, but Master Asia? Him and his stupid pocky! That's all he eat's y'know! He doesn't even take med-er-fruity flavored vitamins, and here the old geezer is playing a kung-fu master!  
  
Argo and George: *see Master Asia piling pocky onto his tray*  
  
Argo: I see what you mean.  
  
George: Well, at least Hiei and Hajime will be sitting with you.  
  
Kenshin: *passes by* Saito prefers to be called by his last name, that he does.  
  
George: Oh, sorry.  
  
Schwarz: Well, better get this over with. *walks to table*  
  
George: Hmm, where am I sitting? *after looking around a bit* Great.  
  
Allenby: Now what?  
  
George: Look, "(People who play) Rich/Royal/Government People," meaning I have to sit next to Wong. And you know how he is.  
  
Allenby: Yep, Mr. Nervous Breakdown. Oh well! *goes to "People who get dumped in love triangles" table*  
  
George: Great *sits down*  
  
Argo: * shrugs and sits down at "Don't have a lot of lines/ Don't play important parts" table*  
  
Stalker: Hi Argo!  
  
Argo: One more word out of you and I'll give you a real reason to wear that eyepatch.  
  
Stalker: *shuts up*  
  
(At Schwarz's table)  
  
Schwarz: [to Hiei and Saito] Hey guys.  
  
Saito: *nods*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Random Security Guard: You come back here! Gotcha!  
  
Samurai Jack: Put me down! I am Anime!  
  
RSG: Yeah, sure. *throws Jack out* And don't come back!  
  
Jack: NOOOO! *gets thrown out*  
  
All except Hiei and Asia: O.o  
  
Master: *to busy eating pocky to notice*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Saito: *evil thoughts* Hey Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hn?  
  
Saito: Say "Douglas"  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Saito: Douglas.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Genkai: -_- #  
  
Saito: Douglas!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Saito: *snickers*  
  
Master: Mph. *still eating pocky*  
  
Saito: *more evil thoughts* Hey Asia! Say "Douglas"  
  
(George's Table)  
  
Wong: *sobbing* I can't do anything right! Everyone makes fun of me! And I have to play a villain! A villain you hear!? Do you know how hard that is!?  
  
George: *unemotionally* There, there. . .  
  
Karato: -_- #  
  
Ulube: o.e  
  
Marie Louise: Make. Him. Stop.  
  
(Argo's Table)  
  
Argo: . . .  
  
Stalker: . . .  
  
(Back to Schwarz's table)  
  
Saito: Douglas!  
  
Master: Mph (still eating pocky)  
  
Genkai: -_- ##  
  
Saito: Douglas!!  
  
Master: Mph.  
  
Genkai: o.e  
  
Saito: *laughing* Hey, Schw-  
  
Schwarz: Douglas.  
  
Saito: ( *gets lightbulb over head* Hey, Genkai, say Doug-  
  
Genkai: SHUT UP!!! *whacks Saito with her (metal) lunch tray*  
  
(After lunch at some lounge with a TV)  
  
Rain: Good news everyone! The Director's fine now! What are you guys watching?  
  
Domon: Some old outtakes. You can watch with us.  
  
Rain: Ok!  
  
(The short outtakes on the T.V.)  
  
{Any scene with Master Asia standing next to Wong while Wong is eating pocky.}  
  
Wong: *talking about Domon while eating the pocky*  
  
Master: *starting to sweat a bit*  
  
Wong: *eating pocky*  
  
Pocky: *being eaten*  
  
Master: *starts fidgeting*  
  
Pocky: Crunch, crunch!  
  
Master: o.e  
  
Wong: *still talking and eating*  
  
Master: MINE!!! *starts to savagely eat pocky*  
  
Wong: *very scared*  
  
Everyone else: o.O  
  
Schwarz (offstage): I knew he'd crack.  
  
{lounge}  
  
Domon: *laughing* Oh, yes, Wong's face right there was absolutely a scream!  
  
Schwarz: You really shouldn't pick on him so much-  
  
Domon: Oh, look, here's another one!  
  
{TV}  
  
(in a dark hallway)  
  
Wong in his floating chair thingy: *Going VERY fast* WHERE'S THE (BEEPING) OFFSWITCH ON THIS THING! IT NEEDS A SEATBELT, TOO! *goes off-screen, then a loud crash can be heard*  
  
{lounge}  
  
Domon: *laughing hysterically*  
  
Director: Hey! Where is everyone? We need them on the set now!  
  
Chibodee: Let's go everyone.  
  
All: *leave to the set*  
  
Director: Ok, we're going to try episode 17 again, got it?  
  
Wong and Allenby: Oh. *leave*  
  
(Beginning of Episode 17)  
  
Director: Aaaannd ACTION!  
  
Domon, Chibodee, Sai, Argo, and George: *talking about the Dark/Devil Gundam, Then, everyone except Domon leave.  
  
Domon: *just stands there for a while*  
  
Director: Cut! Now bring in the double!  
  
???: I am NOT wearing this!  
  
Director: You have to. People aren't going to buy your regular clothes as Domon. And your'e getting paid for this!  
  
???: Oh, fine. . . *walks out on set wearing Domon's clothes and has Domon's hairstyle, stands where Domon was and. . .* FUTAI NO KIWAMI! *. . .pulverized the stone thing*  
  
Director: YOU'RE NOW SUPPOSED TO YELL IT, SANO!!!  
  
Sano: Uh, sorry.  
  
(a little later in that episode)  
  
Monks: Sai Saici, you shouldn't be eating so much.  
  
Sai: Relax, I - *starts choking* ACK!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH *falls off cockpit hatch floor thing*  
  
(even more later)  
  
Domon: *driving corlander*  
  
Schwarz: *appears on road*  
  
Domon: *keeps driving*  
  
Schwarz: O.o *jumps out of the way*  
  
Domon: *stops*  
  
Schwarz: *very angry* YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STOP YOU (BEEEEEEPING) MORON!!!!!!  
  
Domon: Eheheheh. . .  
  
(Schwarz is giving sword to Domon.)  
  
Schwarz: Ask this sword to find your inner strength. It will guide you to be a better fighter. (or something like that)  
  
Domon: *takes sword and unsheathes it to reveal. . .* What's this? The blade is on the wrong side!  
  
Schwarz: Isn't that Kenshin's sword?  
  
Kenshin (in the distance): Oro! What happened to my sword!?  
  
Director: *after some thought* SAI SAICI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sai: Time to go!! *runs away*  
  
TAKE TWO  
  
Schwarz: Ask this sword to find your inner strength. It will guide you to be a better fighter. (or something like that)  
  
Domon: *takes sword and unsheathes it* Hello Mr. Sword, how do I control my supermode?  
  
[laughter]  
  
(The part when Domon's on his corlander thinking about his supermode.)  
  
Domon: *thinking* That's right! I still have my supermode. I- [Suddenly, a tire falls out from the bottom of the corelander and it skits to a stop]  
  
Domon: *walks out of corelander blushing* [laughter]  
  
(When Domon's getting into the MTS suit)  
  
Domon: *thinking* GOD THIS IS TIGHT!! Hey? What? *not thinking* WHO THE (BEEP) SAID IT WAS ALRIGHT TO HAVE A CLOSE-UP OF MY @$$ WHEN I WAS GETTING INTO THIS THING!?!?!?!?  
  
(When Domon is fighting Schwarz)  
  
Domon: *tied by Schwarz's net thingy*  
  
Schwarz: *puts speigel blade up to Shining Gundam's neck, then cuts its head off*  
  
Director: WHAT THE (beep) WAS THAT FOR!? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CUT ITS HEAD OFF!!!  
  
Schwarz: Yeah? Tell that to Domon. He almost freaking ran over me with his (beeping) corelander! *leaves*  
  
Director: cut, I think.  
  
Schwarz: *a while later, he's still ticked, then he notices Wong by a trash can throwing up violently (yeah, that much)* What happened to you?  
  
Wong: *in between barfs* This wasn't in my contract! I even read the whole thing! And it never said anything about eating 10 tons of pocky, drinking wine with it, and all while riding in that portable roller coaster! I feel so used! *barfs some more* I don't even get paid that much!  
  
Schwarz: Wow, that sucks. I thought I had it bad. Wanna get some burgers?  
  
Wong: Sure. Lemme just wash out my mouth. In'n'out okay with you?  
  
Schwarz: Fine with me.  
  
Schwarz: WHAT!? I befriend Wong!? What kind of-  
  
Allenby: Now now, don't be cursing. Besides, we want to try to keep this PG and there're no censors right now.  
  
Sai: Hey, what's this?  
  
Kyoji: What?  
  
Sai: A note was slipped from under Kiyuri's door.  
  
Schwarz: Let me see. Oh.  
  
Sai: What is it, bro?  
  
Schwarz: Just some authors notes, and some interesting thoughts she wants people to think about. For the notes:  
  
If you were wondering how Sai was OOC, he didn't refer to anyone as "Bro" or "Sis"  
  
And uh, I need more ideas.  
  
Yeah.  
  
And for weird thoughts:  
  
All the major bad guys, as in Wong, Ulube, Master Asia, Michelo, and Marabou, all have long hair. Y'know, Wong has that ponytail, Master that braid, and for the others, their hair is just, well, long.  
  
And another thing, if Wong is the type who will do illegal acts to stay in power, WHAT THE HECK DOES HE HAVE A TEDDY BEAR FOR!?  
  
Umm, I'll think of more later.  
  
Plz review! 


	2. Parties and Mental Russian

Heehee! I changed my title and summary! Thanks Duel Mistress K for warning me.  
  
Second of all, I just wanted to tell Dark Lord 904 that I had absolutely no intention to copy his Gundam for my name. You see folks, what happened was one day I was randomly clicking on stories I never read before, and I noticed one of the chapters in his story, G Gundam: Dark Tournament was Psychic Attacker: The Spirit Gundam. But I swear I didn't know that when I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho and thought of the name. If you're reading this, FORGIVE ME, If you noticed. And I am obviously changing my name.  
  
Kiyuri: Lalalalala! I don't own G Gundam! Or anything else! Lalala!  
  
Schwarz: What's she so cheery about?  
  
Sai: *groans* Jeez, am I the only person who knows stuff around hear? Sis got a bunch of nice reviews for the last chapter! She also found out she's on Roy's Gal10's favorite author list, look! *hands Schwarz paper*  
  
Schwarz: *reads* Hmm, so, she reached the ranks of Kirbyal and Straya in someone's eyes only after two successful stories. Impressive.  
  
Kiyuri: Yup! I'm a good author now! And a funny one! *skips off happily*  
  
Sai: Right. We thank domon-and-rain, Silverbreeze, Duel Mistress K, Roy's Gal10, Dragoness, Artemis, AssassinGundam, Rach, SlingShotRubberDucky, and Scarlet Rose for helping our authoress regain her self-esteem.  
  
Schwarz: So, are we starting the story or what?  
  
Sai: *evil grin* Oh, you'll see.  
  
Schwarz: Why are you smiling like that?  
  
Sai: *more evil grinning* I helped Sis write this chapter.  
  
Schwarz: I'm in trouble, aren't I?  
  
Sai: Yup.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Schwarz and Wong: *playing hand helds*  
  
Rain: *comes in* What are you guys doing?  
  
Schwarz: We're fighting each other on Golden Sun: The Lost Age.  
  
Rain: Wow, I heard that was a good game, is it?  
  
Schwarz: Yes, it is. *plays a little, then grins evilly at Wong* Oh look, I have enough stand by Djinn to summon Iris.  
  
Wong: Oh crap.  
  
Schwarz: *summons Iris* I win!  
  
Wong: You've said that six times in a row!  
  
Schwarz: Ok then, you lose!  
  
Wong: *grumbles* It isn't my fault I can't beat Poseidon and you've already defeated Dullahan.  
  
Schwarz: Of course it is! *sighs* Aren't we going to film anything yet? I'm getting bored.  
  
Rain: No, the Director's out sick.  
  
Schwarz: But he was sick yesterday!  
  
Rain: *shrugs*  
  
Wong: If the director's sick, why are we here?  
  
Rain: I DON'T know! ^_^  
  
Wong: *sweatdrop*  
  
Schwarz: This may not be as bad as you think.  
  
Wong: What are you talking about?  
  
Schwarz: Think about it. We're stuck here in the studio, with no director around. Why don't we throw a-  
  
Rain: PARTY!!! I'll go invite everyone! ^___________________________^  
  
Schwarz and Wong: (O.O)  
  
******  
  
(somewhere else)  
  
Domon: Got any sevens?  
  
George: Nope, go fish.  
  
Domon: *takes card* Hey look! I found me!  
  
Argo: What are you talking about?  
  
Domon: Look, the King of Hearts!  
  
Chibodee: You're not supposed to show us your cards Domon.  
  
Domon: Oops.  
  
('bout ten minutes later)  
  
Sai: Hey, I found me, two!  
  
Chibodee: Me three.  
  
George: *singsong* Me four, I want more!  
  
All: *stare*  
  
George: What?  
  
Argo: *frowning*  
  
Sai: What's wrong? Didn't you find your Shuffle Symbol?  
  
Argo: No, you don't use jokers in Go Fish.  
  
Domon, Chibodee, Sai, and George: *make pitiful looks*  
  
Argo: *thinking* Yay! They're pitying me!  
  
Domon, Chibodee, Sai, and George: *suddenly start laughing* WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!  
  
Argo: I'm so alone.  
  
Rain: Hi everyone!  
  
Domon: Hey Rain, what d'ya want?  
  
Rain: Schwarz and Wong are throwing a party 'cause the Directors out sick!  
  
Dmn, Chbd, S, Grg: The director's sick!?  
  
Rain: Uh.  
  
Argo: A party, huh?  
  
Rain: Yup!  
  
Argo: Where?  
  
Rain: They haven't decided yet. But who cares? We're having a party! We're having a party! We're having a party. . .  
  
(Wherever Schwarz and Wong are)  
  
Schwarz: So where should we hold the party?  
  
Wong: How about the lunchroom?  
  
Schwarz: No, we'll disturb the other anime shows, I only want the G Gundam characters to come.  
  
Wong: What about the lounge? It has that giant television, remember?  
  
Schwarz: I'm not so sure. The big TV's good, but the lounge is too small to have a party.  
  
Wong: Actually, it's much bigger than you think. There's some fake wall thing that makes the lounge separate into two smaller rooms. If you move that, the lounge is actually quite large.  
  
Schwarz: Then it's settled. We'll have the party in the lounge. Go tell everyone.  
  
Wong: Why me? *sees Allenby* Make Allenby to do it!  
  
Schwarz: Oh, fine. Hey, Allenby? Could you do a favor for me?  
  
Allenby: Sure. What is it?  
  
Schwarz: Could you help Rain tell the G Gundam cast that we're holding the party at the lounge at 11 AM? And then could you come to the lounge to help set up?  
  
Allenby: 'Kay!  
  
(at the Medical Place Thingy) (I wasn't kidding when Rain said that in the first chapter)  
  
Kyoji (still sick): *singing to tune of some song in "Anger Management"*  
  
I feel sick! Oh so sick! I feel sick and sick and not healthy!  
  
Oh, hi Allenby.  
  
Allenby: *she heard Kyoji singing* Uh, I'm not disturbing anything, am I?  
  
Kyoji: Of course not. What's up?  
  
Allenby: Well, I don't know if you'll be able to come, but I think you should know. Schwarz is having a party at the lounge at 11 AM.  
  
Kyoji: Okay. Thanks. Bye. *thinking* Why the heck would I go to that jerk's party?  
  
Allenby: Bye!  
  
(later in some hallway, somewhere)  
  
Allenby: *walking*  
  
Schwarz: Allenby! Hey, Allenby! I have to tell you something.  
  
Allenby: What?  
  
Schwarz: You didn't invite Asia yet, have you?  
  
Allenby: No, not yet.  
  
Schwarz: Good. Don't.  
  
Allenby: Why not?  
  
Schwarz: Just don't. I don't want to talk about it. Look, it's 10:14, so let's get started on setting up.  
  
Allenby: What? You haven't even started yet?  
  
Schwarz: Uh, no. I was too busy looking for you.  
  
Allenby: Alright, then. I already told everyone else. Let's go.  
  
(at the lounge)  
  
Schwarz: So first we'll set up the tables and- What? Everything's already ready! (^_^, sorry, I couldn't resist)  
  
Allenby: Who did this?  
  
Wong: I did! ^_^  
  
Schwarz: When did you get time to do this?  
  
Wong: During the hours and hours it took you to find Allenby and Rain.  
  
Schwarz: Oh.  
  
Allenby: I guess we'll wait till 11:00.  
  
(At 11:00)  
  
Rain: Hello everyone! For your entertainment, I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW! *starts singing*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
(later)  
  
Drunk George: *singing*  
  
I am drunk! Oh, so drunk! I am drunk and drunk and not sober!  
  
Chibodee: Uh, George, I think you should lie down now.  
  
Drunk George: But I'm drunk!  
  
Chibodee: Exactly! You drink any more and you'll have an extremely bad headache later on!  
  
George: Oh, fine. Jeez, Chibodee, you're no fun at all.  
  
Domon: Hey, where'd these videos come from?  
  
Chibodee, George, Sai, Argo, Schwarz, and Wong: !!! *start to edge away*  
  
Allenby: And where are you going?  
  
Sai: Bathroom! *departs*  
  
Schwarz: We need more soda. *departs*  
  
Wong: And chips! *departs*  
  
Argo: It's too stuffy and crowded in here and there're no windows in here. I'm going for a walk. *also departs*  
  
George: . . . Um, bye! *tries to leave*  
  
Allenby: You're staying here! *grabs George* You too! *grabs Chibodee*  
  
George: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemmego! Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go! emmego! Lemme go!Lemmego! Lemmego! Lemme go! Lemme go! (coughsoundscoughlikecoughsaicoughsaicicough)  
  
Domon: What are these videos?  
  
Chibodee: Deleted scenes from the Neo Hong Kong arc. Mostly Schwarz's matches against the Shuffle Alliance.  
  
Domon: Oh, I see. But how come the rest of us didn't know about this?  
  
George: For some reason, the Director wanted to keep it a secret.  
  
Domon: I get it, again, so, let's watch.  
  
(after watching)  
  
Allenby: That came out well, so why didn't we use it?  
  
Schwarz: It didn't cope with the story, that's why.  
  
Sai: I'm hungry.  
  
Argo: Yeah. It is about lunch time, and Doritos certainly don't fill anyone.  
  
*at the cafeteria*  
  
Schwarz: *stares and faints*  
  
George: What's wrong?  
  
Allenby: Let's see. . . "People who ever taught any form of martial arts" Asia again.  
  
Argo: I feel sorry for him.  
  
Schwarz: *wakes up* Someone has something against me. I know it.  
  
George: Good luck. You'll need it.  
  
Schwarz: Yeah, thanks. *sits down*  
  
Allenby: "Girl Fighters," how original. *sits down*  
  
Argo: "People who have bombs strapped to their chests." Darnnit!! I'm so alone. *sits down*  
  
George: "Rose people." Oh, hi Kurama! *sits down*  
  
(Schwarz's table, where else?)  
  
Schwarz: Whoever sets up these tables has a real bad sense of humor.  
  
Genkai: Join the club. (Remember, Genkai sat with Master Asia as many times as Schwarz did.)  
  
Master Asia: Did you know that pocky can come in green tea flavor? (I'm not sure if they really do. Once I saw pocky with green covering, so I'm just taking a wild guess) *starts eating pocky*  
  
Schwarz and Genkai: *sweatdrop*  
  
Genkai: Well, maybe I'll get lucky and there'll be another category I could go in. Oh look! "Girl Fighters." Bye!  
  
Schwarz: Don't leave!  
  
Hiko: *starts to sing*  
  
I love sake! I love sake! I love sake and sake and, uh, sake!  
  
(Girl fighters table)  
  
Allenby: Why is everyone singing to that tune, today?  
  
Shura: What are you talking about?  
  
Allenby: Uh, nothing.  
  
Misao: *cocks eyebrow* Oh, really?  
  
Genkai: Hello everyone. *sits down*  
  
Shizuru: Why are you here?  
  
Genkai: When the sign said, "Girl Fighters," it meant all females. And why are you here?  
  
Shizuru: I'm always beating up on Kazuma, same difference.  
  
(Main characters and their girlfriends/boyfriends table.)  
  
Rain: Poor Schwarz.  
  
Domon: Are you pitying him Rain? Don't. You're MY girl.  
  
Rain: *grumbles* [to Keiko] I really must know the secret to you're slap, Keiko.  
  
Keiko: Sure, you see, it's all in the wrist-  
  
Kaoru: Oh, can I learn too?  
  
Keiko: Of course! Like I was saying, you have to turn your wrist a special way when you first make contact with whoever's face. . .  
  
Yusuke: Oh, you guys are in trouble now!  
  
Domon: . _.  
  
Kenshin: Oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro. . .  
  
(Rose people table)  
  
George: Hey, Kurama? Do you think you can install the "Rose Whip" as another of Gundam Rose's attacks?  
  
Kurama: Sure! In fact, let's get started on that right now! *gets up*  
  
George: Okay! *also gets up*  
  
(Argo's table)  
  
Argo: I'm so alone. I'm so alone. I'm so alone. I'm so alone. I'm so alone. I'm so alone. I'm so alone. I'm so alone. I'm so alone. Hey, Boris? (imaginary friend) Are you going to eat that?  
  
Boris: . . .  
  
Argo: Uh, I'll take that as a yes. Hey, Boris, you want to arm wrestle?  
  
Boris: . . .  
  
Argo: . . .  
  
Boris: . . .  
  
Argo: . . .  
  
Boris: . . .  
  
Argo; FINE! Be that way. You're so boring, Boris.  
  
(Schwarz's Table)  
  
Hiko: *still singing, but he's drunk now*  
  
Master Asia: *still eating*  
  
Schwarz: *now bashing head on table* *notices George and Kurama leaving* Why can't I leave? *gets up and starts to leave*  
  
Random Security Guard (from last chapter): Where are you going?  
  
Schwarz: Out.  
  
RSG: You can't.  
  
Schwarz: Why not? Kurama and George got to leave!  
  
RSG: You need a good reason to leave, like they did.  
  
Schwarz: Well then, I have to clean up the G Gundam lounge.  
  
Wong: Sorry, already did that.  
  
RSG: So there, now get back to your seat!  
  
Schwarz: *death glares Wong*  
  
Wong: o.o squeak  
  
(later that day at the now clean lounge. . .)  
  
Everyone: *just sitting around, not doing much*  
  
Director: Hi everyone!  
  
Chibodee: I thought you were sick.  
  
Director: I am!  
  
Everyone: *edges away from Director*  
  
Director: *notices the videos* Great.  
  
(The Directors Office, DUH DUH DUH!!!!)  
  
Director: I thought I told you to keep this a secret! What happened?  
  
Schwarz: It isn't our fault.  
  
Argo: Yeah Domon found them! Isn't that right, Boris?  
  
Boris: . . .  
  
All: *give odd stares*  
  
Chibodee: Uh, Argo, maybe you caught what the Director had.  
  
Argo: I'm fine!  
  
George: No, you need help. Rain!  
  
Rain: Yes, George?  
  
George: Could you take Argo to the Medical Place Thingy?  
  
Rain: Sure! *grabs Argo* Let's go!  
  
Argo: NO! I'm fine! Help me, Boris! Don't let them take me away!  
  
Boris: . . .  
  
All: Chariot.  
  
Sai: Let's get him!  
  
Director: Can we worry about the videos? You can beat him up later!  
  
Sai: But he could be fleeing the scene this very moment!  
  
Director: Chase him and I'll cut your paycheck in half!  
  
Sai: *shuts up*  
  
Director: Like I was saying, it is your fault! It's your fault because Domon found it at all! You should have had a better hiding spot.  
  
Wong: But we didn't have to hide it, which was your idea. We could have just burned it.  
  
Director: BE QUIET!!!  
  
Wong: *whimpers*  
  
Chibodee: You made him cry!  
  
Director: Whatever! Just leave.  
  
Schwarz: Jerk.  
  
(later)  
  
Kyoji: *drinking water*  
  
Schwarz: What's with you?  
  
Kyoji: We just did episode 6. I laughed too hard.  
  
Schwarz: Oh well.  
  
(even later)  
  
Director: We're gonna film the intro to the first season!  
  
Wong, Allenby, Schwarz: Oh. (leave)  
  
Singing Jap Person Guy: *singing*  
  
Everyone else: *doing whatever*  
  
Samuri Jack (you were waiting for him, weren't you?): *jumps in* Got to get back! Back to the past! Samuri Jack! Watch out!  
  
RSG: WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? *drags Jack away*  
  
Jack: HELP!!!  
  
*****  
  
Schwarz: That wasn't so bad.  
  
Sai: *reads fic* What happened to all the bad things I put in there?  
  
Kiyuri: I took them out using my Authoress powers.  
  
Sai: Darn.  
  
Kiyuri: Well, I finally updated. UPDATED NOT FINISHED! I WILL CONTINUE!!!  
  
Ahem:  
  
No, I don't like Argo bashing, I just needed someone to pick on.  
  
Yes, I LOVE MASTER ASIA BASHING!!!  
  
Yes, everything does revolve around Schwarz.  
  
Weird stuff:  
  
How much Sakio (Yu Yu Hakusho) reminds me of Ulube. Seriously. They both have that girly way of sitting, a scar at their right eye, suits, monotone voices, and similar hair. *shudders*  
  
How much Kanryu (Rurouni Kenshin) reminds me of Wong. I don't know why though. He just does.  
  
That's all for now. Bye. R&R!!!  
  
Next chapter, the casts of Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, and G Gundam get a day off. Best Anime Swordsman revisited!!!  
  
(and sorry I didn't have any 0utt@ke$.) 


	3. Chaos, that's pretty much it

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam and blah, blah, blah. (Or Star Wars, Finding Nemo, Samurai Jack, Galaxy Quest, Gundam Wing, and Pocky.... Or Mr. Fuzzie-Wuggles)  
  
Schwarz: Yeah you do...  
  
HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!!!  
  
Yes, that's right. After.... um.... so... long.... I AM BACK..  
  
Serious apologies to all.  
  
Schwarz: Well didn't YOU take your freaking time?  
  
Kiyuri: Uh.... Aw, come on... It's only been a-  
  
Domon: Year?  
  
Kiyuri: Shorter than that.  
  
Sai: Eleven months.  
  
Kiyuri: .... I'm going to start the chapter now. This time we're picking on poor... Sai.  
  
Sai: Oh...  
  
Outakes (gasp)  
  
Episode 49 Scene where Domon's fighting with Devil Gundam.  
  
Take one.  
  
Domon (Mark Gatha): Um...now? Ok. Ow! I. Am. Getting. Hurt...! Ow....ie. Oh... what... SHALL... I ever DOOOO???  
  
Director: That's it.... No more voice actors...  
  
Take Two.  
  
Domon: crying like a baby  
  
Director: ...  
  
Take Three  
  
Domon: RAAAIIIIIIIIIIIINN!!!  
  
Rain: Oh, for Pete's sake! You're being so stupid, you baka!!!!  
  
Rain kicks the Devil Gundam's base. Which begins to crack. Then it crumbled. (don't ask)  
  
Rain: THERE.  
  
All: o.o  
  
Episode 34 Scene of big chase thing.  
  
Take 1  
  
Schwarz: ::throws Rain up::  
  
Rain: ::screaming like there's no tomorrow::  
  
All: SHUT UP!!  
  
Rain: ...  
  
Take 2  
  
Schwarz: ::holding Rain::  
  
Rain: ::snuggles::  
  
Schwarz: O.O ::sweatdrop::  
  
Rain:   
  
Schwarz: . . . ::drops Rain::  
  
Director: Let's try the throwing part again...  
  
Take 3  
  
Schwarz: ::throws Rain up::  
  
Rain: ::can't scream because of duct tape on mouth::  
  
Schwarz: distracted Hey! A candy store! ::fails to catch Rain::  
  
Rain:   
  
Episode 19 Scene of when Domon is hacking at the tree before Argo shows up.  
  
Take 1  
  
Domon: ::hacking at tree::  
  
Some random dog: ::walks up and "goes" on Domon::  
  
All: . . .  
  
Director: Um... Cut?  
  
SRD: ::leaves offstage::  
  
Sai: ::gives SRD a biscuit:: Good dog. . .  
  
Take 2  
  
Domon: ::about to strike the tree::  
  
Relena: STOP!!!  
  
Domon: ::stops::  
  
Relena: Don't hurt the poor tree!  
  
Domon: Err...  
  
Relena: It's wrong! You mean... person... guy... . . . PERSON!!!  
  
Domon: . . .  
  
Take 3  
  
Domon: ::hacking at tree::  
  
Fuunsaiki: ::walks by::  
  
Director: Cuuuuutt.  
  
Take 4  
  
Domon: ::letting the sword fall on the tree by gravity because he's so annoyed and bored::  
  
Then: A loud: "thud" is heard.  
  
Director: What the...?  
  
Domon: It came from here . . . SCHWARZ?? What happened?  
  
Schwarz: Owww... ::rubbing head:: Man, that hurt....  
  
Domon: . . . Did you just fall out of a tree?  
  
Schwarz: NO.  
  
Director: You fell out of a tree.  
  
Schwarz: . . . It was the dog's fault.  
  
Episode 36 Scene of Wong's you-know-what.  
  
Take 1  
  
Teddy: ::eating pocky::  
  
Master Asia: ::comes on screen:: I want some!  
  
Teddy: WELL TOO BAD!!!!  
  
Master Asia: ::crying like a baby::  
  
Director: ARRGGHHHH!!!!  
  
Kyoji: Why is the bear talking?  
  
Sai: No reason.  
  
Director: Suurre.  
  
Wong: Looks at teddy. Uh... there's a walkie-talkie taped to Mr. Fuzzie- Wuggles.  
  
Bob (aka camera guy #7): over walkie-talkie Pssst, Sai! Is the scene over yet?  
  
All: -.-  
  
Sai: Oh... I think I left the stove on.  
  
Wong: ::a weeeee bit pissed:: You don't cook.  
  
Sai: Err...  
  
STATIC.  
  
Later, In the: Medical Place Thingy.  
  
Rain: Y'know, I'm not a real doctor... so....  
  
Sai:   
  
(In random hallway)  
  
George: Hey, Schwarz, It's time for lunch, you coming?  
  
Schwarz: ARE YOU CRAZY!? Do you think I'm going in there?!?!?  
  
Allenby: Um, yes?  
  
Schwarz: George, go look inside and see the table settings.  
  
George: Fine... ::goes and looks:: :comes back:: There's a notice. It says that we can sit wherever we want.  
  
Schwarz: . . . I don't believe you.  
  
George: I'll go get it. ::leaves and comes back again:: SEE.  
  
Schwarz: Something's wrong here... ::peaks inside:: ... Just for today...  
  
Allenby: Soooo, ya wanna sit with us or not?  
  
Schwarz: Yeah. Just make sure there are no extra seats for anyone to sit in.  
  
Sai: You sound paranoid.  
  
Scwharz: Really?  
  
George: Yeah, maybe you see Wong too much.  
  
Sai: It isn't healthy.  
  
Schwarz: . . .  
  
Rain: I smell ketchup!   
  
Allenby: ::sweatdrop:: Where did you come from?  
  
Rain: . . . My Barbie dolls wink at me. . . . . . wait . . . what was I doing here again?  
  
Schwarz: You...were... going to take Keiko's Slapping Class?  
  
Rain: Nope, the Yu Yu Hakusho group is going to be filming ALL DAY.  
  
Schwarz: Oh.  
  
YYH Director: No we're not, Genkai called in sick so we can't do anything.  
  
Schwarz: Just one character?  
  
YYHD: Yes...  
  
George: You just sound lazy.  
  
YYHD: ::looks around:: Shhhhh!  
  
Schwarz: . . . Wait . . . You said, GENKAI was sick?  
  
YYHD: Yeah, why?  
  
Schwarz: Hmm...  
  
BELL: RINNNNNNG  
  
Allenby: Oh, great. Lunch is over. I'M STILL HUNGRY!!!  
  
George: sigh Let's get back to the stage.  
  
Domon: The director said we had a meeting at Meeting Place #4.  
  
Sai: What's that smell.  
  
Domon: ::glare::  
  
Sai: Oh, right... okayigottagobye!  
  
Domon: ::chases Sai::  
  
(At the Meeting Place #4)  
  
Kyoji: So where's the Director?  
  
Wong: CAN'T YOU SEE!? HE'S ABANDONED ME IN MY TIME OF NEED!!! HE HATES ME!!! I'M SO HATED!!!  
  
Schwarz: Wong, did you take your medicine today?  
  
Wong: Now my own friend has lost faith in me!!! It's all over! There is no hope for me.... I can see the light . . .  
  
Schwarz: That's a no, right?  
  
Wong: Yes. GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!!  
  
All: . . .  
  
Director: Hello everyone. Er, what's wrong with him?  
  
Wong: YOU'RE LATE!! YOU DON'T SEE ME AS IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO BE ON TIME!!! ::sobs::  
  
Director: . . . Listen, the reason I called you all here is because... ::locks door and swallows the key:: I AM NOT THE DIRECTOR!!! evil cackles  
  
All: . . .  
  
Argo: . . . Then who are you?  
  
???: I am . . . ::takes off costume:: . . . SAMURAI JACK!! I WILL PROVE TO YOU ALL THAT I AM ANIME!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chibodee: So, what you're saying is that locking yourself in a room with Rain and Wong will prove that you're anime material.  
  
Samurai Jack: Yes! No, wait...  
  
Rain:   
  
Wong: o.e  
  
Samurai Jack: lying YES!!  
  
Marie: Then do this:   
  
Samurai Jack: Errr.  
  
George: That doesn't count. Argo can't do that either.  
  
Argo:   
  
Hoi: Oooooh! Do that!  
  
Samurai Jack: . . .  
  
Min: How 'bout this? -.-  
  
Cecil: Or this?   
  
Bunny: What about this one? O.O  
  
Samurai Jack: Too . . . many . . . faces . . . ::passes out::  
  
Dr. Kasshu: That doesn't solve anything. We're locked in here. That idiot ate the key. It's in his STOMACHE people!  
  
Kyoji: . . . Have you ever tried compound sentences?  
  
Schwarz: ::takes out sword:: I can help with our key problem.  
  
Domon: ::tries doorknob:: Hey, it's open.  
  
Allenby: Poor idiotic fool.  
  
Wong: SEE!? I'M NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO BE PITIED!! EVEN HE HAS TO BE PITIED BEFOR ME!!!!  
  
Allenby: Of course you're important!  
  
(this is mostly copied from Galaxy Quest)  
  
Wong: Oh yeah? Then what's my last name?  
  
Schwarz: Err, "Yun Fat"? (meh... --;)  
  
Wong: My real one!  
  
Schwarz: Um, ah, I don't know.  
  
Wong: Nobody know? And do you know why? Because my character isn't important enough for a last name, because I play a villan!  
  
Allenby: Wong, you HAVE a last name.  
  
Wong: DO I!? DO I!? FOR ALL YOU KNOW, I'M JUST PLAIN WONG!!! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!  
  
George: Can we leave now?  
  
Rain: No! I want everyone to have a mental breakdown! And George? It's time for your . . . MEDICINE!!!  
  
George: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Rain: Allenby, we have to redo ALL of the episodes that you went to the Berserker Mode!  
  
Allenby: ::twitches:: N-no.... no more ... craziness....  
  
Rain: Annd Schwarz? MASTER ASIA!  
  
Schwarz: HA! That won't work on me!  
  
Master Asia: Hi!  
  
Schwarz: S, s, s!!!! No .... Must fight it! ::kicks MA in the shin:: HA! Take THAT, OLD MAN!!!  
  
Master Asia: Ohhhhh! The PAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINN!! The AAAGOOOONNYYYY!!!  
  
Schwarz: . . . Something's missing. angry Where's Sai Sici!?!?  
  
Rain: . . .  
  
Domon: He got away while I was chasing him. I kept looking for him, but then I ran into Rain.  
  
Rain: I have NO IDEA what you're talking about!!!!  
  
Domon: Sai, is that you?  
  
Rain: Maybe?  
  
Domon: . . . I'm going to kill you.  
  
Sai: ::gets killed by Domon::  
  
Sai: I DIE!?  
  
Kiyuri:   
  
Sai: That's not funny.  
  
Kiyuri: No, it's not you...  
  
Sai: Then what?  
  
Kiyuri: Wong.  
  
Wong: O.o What did I do?  
  
Kiyur: ::bursts out laughing:: o  
  
Wong:   
  
Kiyuri: Ladies and other peoples, I have just seen . . . WONG'S TEDDY BEAR!!!! ::laughing again::  
  
Wong: . . .  
  
Kiyuri: I mean, seriously. I thought it would be tiny. In a dark scene on your bed, but INSTEAD I see YOU in a PURPLE robe drinking juice or something with THIS BIG BEAR on the couch! With a blue tie and pink ears!! O  
  
Wong: Mr. Fuzzie-Wuggles isn't that big. . .  
  
Kiyuri: Big enough to be my pillow.  
  
Wong: . . . 


	4. Just stuff

Disclaimer: And another YEAR goes by as Kiyuri decides to update

Kiyuri: Shut up, you.

Mia: Wellâ€ It wasn't a YEAR

Disclaimer: What's your excuse THIS time!?

Kiyuri:

Mia: Wellâ€ My dad started to rent Rurouni Kenshin DVDs and I wasn't up to writing G Gundam fics at the momentâ€.

Schwarz: â€ And you expect us to forgive you just like that?

Kiyuri: Er, yes.

Sai: Forget it.

Kiyuri: FINE! I'll just replace you with Aoshi!

Mia: We got over Aoshi!!!

Kiyuri: Fineâ€. Againâ€ I'll replace you BOTH with Soujiro and Aoshi

Mia: That isn't what I meantâ€.

Schwarz: You can't replace us!!!

Sai: Yeah!

Kiyuri: Allow me to prove it to you then!!!

Kenshin: We shouldn't be fighting, de gozaru. Sessha believes fighting is bad, de gozaru.

Sai: Erâ€ Where did you come from?

Kiyuri: NO! I don't want Kenshin! I want Aoshi!

Schwarz: clears throat

Kiyuri: mumbles I mean Soujiro

Kenshin: Uhâ€ I don't know, de gozaru.

Mia: Let's just do the disclaimer and get this OVER WITH.

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or Rurouni Kenshin.

Mia: One more thing, there aren't going to be any outtakes in this chapter because this is the chapter where Schwarz finds out who's been messing with the table sitting places.

(It's the next day, everyone's still stuck in the room, even though the door is open.)

George: I'm bored

Schwarz: ::playing Fire Emblem:: Don't care.

Argo: That was mean

Schwarz: Go tell it to Boris.

Argo: ::sobs::

Schwarz plays some more when a Wyvern Lord comes and kills his Ninian.

Schwarz: Darnâ€ Vaidaâ€. ::turns Game Boy off::

Domon: I'm hungry.

Kiyuri suddenly appears in the room.

Kiyuri: Then Eat.

Kiyuri then exits out the door.

Chibodee: Uh, who was that?

George: You don't remember?

Chibodee: Nope.

Rain bursts in all frantic looking.

Rain: GUYS!!! I have an important message from the director!

Sai: suddenly alive The real one?

Rain: â€Yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss.

Allenby: Sooooooâ€. What is it?

Rain: â€ Rurouni Kenshin's becoming more popular because it has more episodes!

George: So? I'm not surprised. G Gundam's getting old

Argo: ::smacks George:: You traitor!!

Schwarz: Soâ€ what does the director want to do about it?

Rain: He wants to make a sequel.

Sai: "Mobile Fighter G Gundam 2"?

Rain: Yup.

Schwarz: Well, I don't have to worry about it.

Wong: YES! THE VILLAINY HAS ENDED!!!! cackles

Rain: Um

Chibodee: Well, look at the time. I'm afraid it's time for lunch. Have a nice day! ::goes to lunchroom::

Pretty much everyone: ::goes to lunchroom::

Wong: Schwarz, aren't you coming?

Schwarz: No, I'm going to spend my day looking for the person who sets up the table sittingâ€ placesâ€. Thingsâ€..

Wong: â€ Wellâ€. I'm not hungry, so I'll aid you in this noble cause! ::trench coat is blowing in the wind, even though their inside::

Schwarz: Right

Rain: Ooh! I know! We can recruit people from other animes to help to!

Wong: Oooh! That's brilliant! Lets go recruit people!

(Later)

The group ends up recruiting (actually, I FORCED THEM TO JOIN! HAHAHAHA!!!) four people: Yusuke, Aoshi, Soujiro, and Kenshin. Note that if there are parenthesis when Aoshi's talking, they're his thoughts.

Wong: Okay, now that we're all here, we can begin our quest!!!

Rain: Yay!

Yusuke: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Soujiro:

Aoshi:

Schwarz: This is stupid

Kenshin: Sessha thinks: Wong no baka, de gozaru.

Wong: What?

Yusuke: He said: This unworthy one thinks: Wong's an idiot, that he is.

Soujiro: ::writing in a notepad that reads on the top: How to be a Good Rurouni:: Uh-huhâ€ "sessha" and "de gozaru"â€ I see

Rain: Too many colons

Schwarz: Can we JUST START THE STUPID SEARCH!?!?!?

Aoshi: â€ ( This is so stupid! It's all Kiyuri's fault!!! ALL OF IT!!!!)

Soujiro: Oh, hello Shinomori-san! Nice weather isn't it?

Aoshi: (Oh, no. NOT HIM!!!!) Aa.

Fangirls: He spoke!! Wah!!!! We love you, Aoshi-sama!!

Aoshi: â€ (Of course you do.)

Wong: Alright, then! Let's go!

And so, they're quest beginsâ€ And it leads them to an unfamiliar hallway

Schwarz: Errâ€ Where are we?

Kenshin: I've never been here, de gozaru.

Yusuke: Hey, look at this sign right outside this doorâ€ O.O

Rain: What is it?

Yusuke: It says: 'Keiko's Slapping Class: Your Guide to Whipping Your Guy Into Shape!'

(Inside)

Allenby: Eh? Keiko, I hear voices outside.

Misao: Hey, me too!

Keiko: Really? I'll have a look

(Outside)

Keiko opens the door and sees Yusuke.

Keiko: Yusuke! You're just what we need! Hey girls! We've got us a live one!!

A bunch of other anime girls come out and drag Yusuke in, all laughing evilly.

Yusuke: NOO!!! Help me guys!!!

Schwarz: doesn't care

Wong: ::blowing bubbles::

Kenshin: x

Soujiro:

Aoshi: â€ (That's right! Let him suffer!)

Rain: Oh! I want to join!

Keiko: Come on in!

Rain: Waitâ€ no, I can't. I have to go act for "Mobile Fighter G Gundam 2"! ::runs off::

Misao: Huh? Oh HI AOSHI-SAMA!!!

Aoshi: â€ (Misao looks so beautiful todayâ€)

Misao: Whatcha doing?

Aoshi: â€ (If only I could tell her how much I love her andâ€)

Misao: Er, Aoshi-sama?

Aoshi: Huh?

Fangirls: He said "huh?"!!!! WAH!!!! KAWAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!

Misao: Back off!!! He's mine!!!

Keiko: Misao, class is starting!

Misao: That's okay, I want to be with my Aoshi-sama. ::wraps herself around Aoshi's arm, thus flipping off the fangirls::

Fangirls: ::sticks their tongues out:: Thpppppppttttt!

Aoshi: â€ ( HAPPY DAY!!!!!)

The door his now closed and you can hear more evil cackles and Yusuke screaming.

Kenshin: Oro

Soujiro: ::jotting down notes:: Okay soâ€ Oro!

Wong: ::sniffles:: Oh, Yusuke, I knew thee well!

Schwarz: Can we go now?

So the group wanders around the studio(s) until they (Schwarz, Wong, Kenshin, Soujiro, Aoshi, and Misao) find themselves in the Yu Yu Hakusho area.

Wong: Man, if Yusuke was still with us, we would be able to navigate easier

Schwarz: Is that Domon?

Domon: Huh? Oh, hi Schwarz. And Wong. Andâ€ some other people

Schwarz: What are you doing here?

Domon: Oh! Ummâ€ I got lostâ€.

Aoshi: Aa. (Sure he did)

Fangirls: ::tied up and gagged::

Wong: I have a BRILLIANT idea! Domon, would you like to join us in our noble quest?

Cue "Together, We Ride!" (A/N You probably won't get this if you haven't played Fire Emblem 7)

Domon: And what would this "noble quest" be?

Wong: We're looking for the person who sets up the table sitting places.

Domon: I see, then I will join you.

Schwarz: Joy. Now let's go.

(Later)

Schwarz: Where are we now?

Domon: I think this is the security sector

Wong: Okay thenâ€ let's umâ€ look aroundâ€.

(Schwarz has a flash back!)

Rain: GUYS!!! I have an important message from the director!

Sai: suddenly alive The real one?

Rain: â€Yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss.

Allenby: Sooooooâ€. What is it?

Rain: â€ Rurouni Kenshin's becoming more popular because it has more episodes!

George: So? I'm not surprised. G Gundam's getting old

Argo: ::smacks George:: You traitor!!

Schwarz: Soâ€ what does the director want to do about it?

Rain: He wants to make a sequel.

Sai: "Mobile Fighter G Gundam 2"?

Rain: Yup.

Schwarz: Well, I don't have to worry about it

(and another flashback)

Rain: Oh! I want to join!

Keiko: Come on in!

Rain: Waitâ€ no, I can't. I have to go act for "Mobile Fighter G Gundam 2"! ::runs off::

(end flashbacks)

Schwarz: Wait a minuteâ€ Domon?

Domon: Yes?

Schwarz: Shouldn't you be filming, right now?

Domon: Er, well

Wong: Hey, he's right! And with all the false people in costumes that have been showing up lately, I have a feeling that you're not the real Domon!

Domon: What!? That's not true!

Schwarz: There's only one way to find out!!!

Domon: very nervous

Schwarz: Boo.

Domon: ::screams like a little girl and faints::

Schwarz: Oh, yeah. That's Domon, alright.

Aoshi: That's really sad.

Misao: WOW! Four syllables! That's a new record! Way to go Aoshi-sama!

Kenshin: Pfft. That's nothing, de gozaru! You should've heard him while we were fighting at Shishio's hidout! He wouldn't shut up, de gozaru!

Misao: starry eyed REALLY!?

Aoshi: I was acting

Soujiro: Reallllyyy?? That's sooooo cool Shinomori-san!

Kenshin: Soujiro! You know the rules, de gozaru!

Soujiro: I knowâ€. Rurounis aren't gay

Misao, Schwarz, and Wong: O.O

Domon: Ahhhâ€ What happened?

Wong: You passed out.

Domon: Ohâ€ Well, we should check out the Security Camera Room thing

(Once inside)

Schwarz: It's dark in here

Mystey Person: I've been waiting for you Schwarz and company!

Wong: Oh! So it's HIS company is it???

Schwarz: I bet YOU'RE the person who's been setting up who sits where at lunch!

MP: You are correct, however, I was not aloneâ€ My accomplice has been with you this whole time!!!!!!

Schwars: What?

Wong: dramatic gasp

Domon: You're kidding.

Aoshi:

Misao: No!

Kenshin: Oro!!!

Soujiro: oblivious

So, who do YOU think is the traitor of the group??? Or the Mystery Person???

Take this time to think about it and decide. Note that the mystery person has been hinted in previous chapters. The accomplice is something that I made up for this chapter.

Ready?

Schwarz: Who is it?

Wong: I can't believe this!! One of my ownâ€. Wasn't REALLY one of my own at all!!!

Domon: scared as heck

Misao: ::hugging Aoshi tightly:: My Aoshi-sama will protect me!!

Aoshi: â€ ( HAPPY, HAPPY DAY!!!!!)

Kenshin: Oro

Soujiro:

Schwarz: â€ ALRIGHT WITH THE STUPID DRAMATICNESS!!!

MP: Oh, sorry. Accomplice, step forward!

Wong: Moment of truth

Domon: This is it

Aoshi:

Misao: whimpers

Kenshin: Oro oro oro oro

Soujiro:

Schwarz: WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY!?!?!?

All: Sorry.

Domon steps forward.

Wong: No way!

Kenshin: Who is that again?

Misao: Well, at least it isn't Aoshi-sama

Soujiro:

Schwarz: I give up.

Aoshi: I KNEW IT! When he first said the he was 'lost', I just KNEW that he was lying! Because we of the Oniwabanshuu can TELL when someone is lying!!!!!

All except Aoshi: o.O

Aoshi: â€ What?

Wong: Nevermind

Schwarz: But Domon, why would you betray us like this?

Domon: Because of ALL the pain and misery you brought me during filming!!!!!!!

Schwarz: What?

Domon: That's right. You always made fun of me and stuff!!

Kenshin: That's not a good reason to do mean things to people, de gozaru.

Soujiro: Yeah, de gozaru!

Kenshin: -.-x

Soujiro:

Schwarz: Okayâ€ So Domon's the stupid henchman.

Domon: SEE!?

Schwarz: to MP So, who are you?

MP: Domon, turn the lights on.

Domon: ::does so:: I am NOT a stupid henchman.

Misao: Henchman no baka!!!

Domon:

5 seconds go by before the lights turn on, to reveal

Schwarz: GENKAI!?!?!?

Genkai: Yes, it was me. I am the one who caused you to suffer so much by making you sit at the same table as my Stupid Henchman's shishou. Oh, and speaking of whichâ€ Himura?

Kenshin: Yes, de gozaru?

Genkai: Hiko says: You should teach that Kamiya girl how to cook better. The wife's supposed to cook for the man, not the other way around, you baka deshi.

Kenshin: W-wife???

Wong: Was there a point to that?

Kiyuri: ::appears:: Nope. ::disappears::

Aoshi: â€ (Well, that was dumb.)

Genkai: Now, where were we? Ah, yesâ€ I purposely arranged the table seatings so you, the geezer, and myself would be at the same tables.

Schwarz: â€ Why?

Genkai: One, to make myself look innocent. Two, to be able to watch your reactions without any real suspicion. And Three, so I could whack Saito with the (metal) lunch tray.

Schwarz: Yeah, that was funny.

Wong: FOCUS!

Schwarz: Oh, right. But, you know, Genkai. I'm not all that surprised.

Genkai: Oh?

Schwarz: I noticed that there were no table settings when YOU happened to be out sick. So I was half expecting it to be you

Genkai: Yeah, that's nice.

Schwarz: Sooâ€ what are you going to do now?

Genkai: I'm gonnaâ€ waitâ€ erâ€.

Soujiro: You didn't even plan this?

Genkai: It was short notice

Aoshi: Right

Misao: I'm calling security!!!

Genkai: Crap

And so, Genkai was arrestedâ€ kind ofâ€.

Schwarz Bruder was granted one week of seating arrangements

Wong ended his noble quest and spent the rest of his days laughing at people who messed up on set

Kasshu (Stupid Henchman) Domon was considered to stupid and fearful to be a threat, so they let him be

Himura Kenshin began teaching Kaoru how to cook, as well as showing Soujiro how to be a proper Rurouni

Seta Soujiro finally learned the ways of the Rurouni, and began to wander about the studio's lot(s)

Shinomori Aoshiâ€ wellâ€ after everything ended, he went back toâ€ doing â€. Whatever he doesâ€.

Makimachi Misao began her own quest in order to find something to make her Aoshi-sama talk more. Or at least smile

Yusuke was violently beaten and slapped in Keiko's Slapping Class. It is still unknown whether he made it out alive

Mikamura Rain stood by Domon during the shooting of Mobile Fighter G Gundam 2 as the main Heroine

(2 days later)

Director: CUT!!! Domon, you're supposed to recline when the girl wants to get drunk!!!

Wong: ::cracking up::

Domon: What-hic-everâ€ -hic-

Director: I need a smokeâ€ Hey, it's time for lunch!

Domon: Yay!!!

Allenby: So let's seeâ€ Ooh! You get to sit wherever you want today!

Sai: With the exeption of Asia and Genkaiâ€ Hey! Didn't they get a table together last time?

George: Yeah, they got their own room, too!!

Allenby: Hey, what's that on the door say?

Sai: "Pocky Room"

All: . . .

Sai: You made it sound like that was the last chapter

Kiyuri: It was

All: WHAT!?!?

Mia: She's kidding. Next chapter's going to be the last one.

Schwarz: Oh well

Kiyuri: Don't worry, there's going to be a sequel!

Kenshin: Really?

Kiyuri: Yup. It's probably going to be me, locking the G Gundam cast in a giant mansion.

Mia: Not that original

Kiyuri: Whatever. Anyway, the next chapter's going to be all outtakes.

Schwarz: Hopefully


	5. Rurouni Kasshu?

* * *

Disclaimer: G Gundam isn't mine.

Mia: You've been rather blunt with the disclaimers lately.

Disclaimer: I've had a minimal sugar intake.

Mia: . . . Okay.

Kiyuri: Have either of you seen the rest of the muses?

Mia: I haven't seen them. Weird, at least Schwarz is usually here, Sai comes occasionally, and Aoshi rarely comes anyway . . .

Kiyuri: Yeah . . . That's a shame.

Mia: What is?

Kiyuri: Aoshi should come more often . . .

Mia: . . .

Soujiro: HI!

Disclaimer: Um, hi. Who are you, again?

Soujiro: Seta Soujiro.

Disclaimer: Uh-huh.

Kiyuri: Do YOU know where Aoshi is?

Soujio: I'm afraid not.

Mia: Maybe they're late.

Disclaimer: So what are we going to do about it?

Mia: Uh, we can make descriptions of us.

Kiyuri: Wonderful.

* * *

Kiyuri- The one who started it all. She's generally the "more evil" counterpart, and is an obvious fangirl of Shinomori Aoshi from Rurouni Kenshin. In the beginning, she couldn't even think of a good pen name for herself- she switched about three times before settling in with "Miss Daydream". Her first fic bombed comepletely, but she got better from there. Creating Character's True Faces and discovering that she was funnier than she thought, according to numerous reviews. Most of her stories are G Gundam. Only one Rurouni Kenshin fic currently stands.

Mia- She didn't appear until the more recent updates. Being the shyer of the pair, she is found trying to remind Kiyuri that she is a BIG AoshixMisao supporter (even though Kiyuri reads SoujiroxMisao or AoshixMegumi fics, for the heck of it), and should go after Soujiro. Mia gets paired with Schwarz, though.

Schwarz- Kiyuri's _first_ crush. Even with the mask she'd get this stupid grin on her face whenever she saw him on TV, in a music video, or even a screenshot of him. Being the first favorite, he was a perfect choice for a muse. Schwarz usually is in the neutral party of arguments, and tries to stay out of things. Kiyuri ends up dragging him in, however.

Disclaimer- Yeah . . . Disclaimer was just invented after Kiyuri noticed the colon; as if the Disclaimer was actually _saying _"I don't own G Gundam." Disclaimer always has a craving for sugar, and especially favors cookies.

Sai- Kiyuri writes him as "Sai", because she thinks it's weird to write the full name, even if his first name is ridiculously short. He's a natural prankster and always tries to get other muses in trouble.

Aoshi- Kiyuri's crush _now_. He's the one who's been recently dealing with all the stupid grins. Although, Kiyuri has managed to keep that to a minimum lately. It's odd. Kiyuri's a sucker for tall guys with blue eyes and a trenchcoat. Yes, that means Kaiba, too. Even though Kiyuri isn't really a fan of the Yu-Gi-Oh! TV show. Anyway, Aoshi hardly ever shows up, and if he does, he's practicing his 'dot dot dotting'. Sometimes, Mia pries into his Misao filled thoughts, though.

Saito- He's the 'old and forgotten' muse. Back when he was Kiyuri's favorite Rurouni Kenshin because of his attitude, he just sat back eating snacks watching the other muses beat the snot out of each other.

Misao- Mia's the one who let her be a muse in hopes of getting Kiyuri AWAY from Aoshi. Misao generally shows up to argue and fight over her Aoshi-sama.

Soujiro- The young sixteen-year-old that Mia tries to pair with Kiyuri. Mia has a crush on him, however, she has Schwarz. So if she can't have him, Kiyuri can. Soujiro really annoys Disclaimer with his constant smiling, though.

Kenshin- He just shows up to annoy people with his oro's, sessha's, and de gozaru's- Also because he's the main character of Rurouni Kenshin.

Domon- Domon was there because he's the main character of my favorite anime.

Wong- Shows up when Kiyuri's making fun of him. Poor Wong.

Hiei- Yet another forgotten muse. Hiei used to be one of Kiyuri's crushes. She got over him rather quickly; said he was too short and the red eyes sort of freaked her out.

Kyoji- Technically, he's still a muse, just for one story however, where he chases Master Asia around with a giant mallet.

* * *

Kiyuri: GREAT!! NOW you've bored people out of their minds! I wouldn't be surprised if they skipped that! ::glares at readers accusingly::

Mia: Er, yeah, sorry.

Soujiro: I have to admit, you've improved a lot. I just read your first fic. Man, it sucked.

Kiyuri: . . .

* * *

_**OUTACKES!!!!!!**_

**Episode 33.**

_Scene where George and Marie Louise escape the Neo-England consulate_

_Domon, Rain, Allenby, Hoi, and Min kind of wait for them._

_Take 1_

Domon: A rat.

Hoi: RAT!? WHERE!? I HATE RATS!!! THEY SHOULD ALL DIE!!! DIE!! DIE!! DIE!!!

All: . . .

_Take 2_

Domon: A rat.

Rain and Allenby: Eeek!! ::they grab each other::

Domon: ::teary eyed:: R-rain? I- I thought you . . . loved me! I had no idea you were . . .

Min: Dude, they were ACTING.

Domon: . . . Oh.

_Take_ _3_

Domon: A rat . . .

Rain and Allenby: Eeek!! ::they grab on to each other::

Domon: . . . can be really deceptive.

Rain and Allenby: ::look around, then let go of each other to glare at Domon::

Allenby: Quit it!

Rain: I don't see any rats around here!

Domon: In here. ::gestures behind him::

Footsteps are then heard. Then a pause. Strange springy sounds are heard, as if you were jumping on an old couch. Then whispering . . .

Marie Louise: George, would you hurry up! We're already off cue!

George: I don't have a good height on the trampoline yet!!!

**Episode 40**

_Domon and Schwarz's fight._

Schwarz begins whooping Domon's behind. Domon is knocked into the wire, is electrocuted slightly, then falls to the ground.

Schwarz: ::jumps on Domon, then starts to step on him repeatedly::

George: Oh come ON! What kind of fight is that? Who's doing the fight scenes anyway!?

Bob: Um, me.

George: You can't have someone _STEPPING_ on someone else for a good fight scene! You need complicated and assorted kicks, punches, blocks, and dodges! Not **_STOMPING_** on people!!!

Director: Give him a break.

Wong: George's right. The fight choreographing sucks.

Bob: Shut up! You – you villain, you!!!

Wong: o.o ::sobs::

Director: Cut . . .

**Episode 40**

_The infamous water spout scene._

Schwarz: bleep NO!!! I'm not going to bleeping do this scene again! Don't you bleeping remember what the bleep happened the bleeping first time!?!?!?

Director: Yes, but, _technically_, we never finished that scene . . .

Schwarz: SO WHAT!? There's no bleeping way I'm going to go throught that bleep of an experience ever again! What the bleep!? What the bleep is with the bleeping bleeper!?

Kenshin: x Cursing is bad, de gozaru.

Schwarz: Go away . . .

Kenshin: Sessha has to stay, de gozaru. Sessha should make sure no one is cursing, de gozaru .

Samurai Jack: Oooh!!! I can make him go away!

Director: Darn. You weren't here last chapter so I figured that you finally gave up.

Samurai Jack: Of course not! I will never quit my quest to become anime!

Schwarz: Uh-huh. So what do you want in return for making Kenshin go away?

Samurai Jack: I want to meet Hiroshi Ousaka so I can be redesigned as an anime character.

Director: Pfft. Yeah right.

Schwarz: Besides, I doubt you could make Kenshin leave anyway.

Samurai Jack: Fine! But I'll be back later- to make up for last chapter!

Kenshin: . . . So sessha can stay, right?

Schwarz: No.

Kenshin: Darn, de gozaru. --x

Random Security Guard: Come on. You need to go back to your own studio.

Kenshin: Oro . . .

RSG and Kenshin leave.

Director: So now what? Schwarz? . . . Schwarz??? (he ditched)

**Episode 1 (this is a JOKE)**

_Scene where Rain accuses Domon of being Hitokiri Battousai._

Domon: Lalalala . . .

Rain: ::holding bokken:: Hold it right there, Battousai!

Domon: Oro?

Rain: Prepare yourself! HAAAAAAAAA!!!!

::Rain charges at Domon, something happens and he falls into a rack of pottery or something::

Rain: W-what?

Domon: Oro oro oro oro oro . . . x

Rain: Hey! What are you doing? You should know better to walk around with a sword at this time of day! There's been murders around this area!!

Domon: My apologies, de gozaru. But sessha doubts that his sword could've killed those people. Take a look.

Rain: Huh? ::she unsheathes Domon's sword:: What is this? The blade is all rusted!

Domon: You see? Sessha couldn't have killed anyone with this sword, de gozaru. I'm just a rurouni.

Rain: You're right . . . It doesn't look like it's been used in a while . . . I'm so sorry I- ::Rain hears whistles:: There he is! ::throws the sword and runs off::

Domon: ::tries to catch the sword with his sheath:: Oro oro oro oro . . . ::catches sword with a serious look on his face::

Michelo: I am Hitokiri Battousai! And I use the Mikamura Doctor Style!!!

Rain: There you are! Hitokiri Battousai!

Michelo: Eh? It's a girl! Ha! Do you think you can defeat the legendary Battousai???

They fight, Michelo cuts Rain's arm. He's about to slash down on her with his sword, but then Domon comes in at the last moment and saves Rain.

Rain: You're that Rurouni . . .

Michelo: Red headband and cape . . . and a cross-shape scar on his right cheek. This must be . . . the REAL Battosai!!

Rain: ::gasps::

Domon: ::whoops Michelo::

(A/N You probably don't get the joke behind this if you've never seen the first episode of Rurouni Kenshin)

**_End Outakes._**

(A/N Yes, I know I said all outtakes, however, I figured you'd want to see the last lunchroom scene, am I right?)

Schwarz: ::waltz's in as if he owned the place- then again- he sorta does::

Wong: Aren't you happy.

Schwarz: Yup!

Rain: What ever happened to Genkai?

* * *

Genkai: No . . . more . . . pocky . . .

Master Asia: Heaven . . . where have you been all my life?

* * *

Schwarz: :-)

Chibodee: That's rather mean . . .

Schwarz: I suppose you're right . . . ::snaps fingers::

* * *

Genkai: ::playing Whack'a'Saito, using a (metal) lunch tray instead of a padded mallet::

* * *

Allenby: That was nice of you.

Schwarz: Yeah . . .

Suddenly, a speaker turns on for the very first time.

Speaker: ATTENTION G GUNDAM CAST! ATTENTION G GUNDAM CAST! You will all now stay at a giant mansion when not at the studio. But since you're done with the show, you'll be locked in there for ALL ETERNITY!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Domon: . . . Kuso.

* * *

Kiyuri: Yes, I know. This chapter is disgustingly short. But now you know that there's a sequel coming up. I don't know when, though. As you know, I'm locking the G Gundam cast in a tricked out mansion for the rest of eternity. It'll be less crossoverish than this story, and will most likely be MUCH longer. Rest assured, everyone is keeping they're messed up personalities.


	6. Author Note

Author's Note.

It is with a heavy heart that I discontinue my G Gundam stories. As I'm sure a good number of us are going through this, I'm beginning to lose my interest in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. I may be wrong, but it seems to me like the G Gundam fans are losing their numbers.

I admit it, G Gundam's getting too old. I myself have started to write Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction.

I won't delete any of my old stories, though most of them were messed up and weren't going anywhere. You may read them, but:

1. They're not very good. At all.

2. DON'T expect them to be updated.

However, the only one that I WILL continue is my Character's True Faces series, considering a lot of people find them funny.

My apologies to all.

THERE.

HAPPY!?

Of course not.


End file.
